


Fading Into Reality

by BrokenHeartedQueen



Series: Fading Series [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sequel-needs to read first part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedQueen/pseuds/BrokenHeartedQueen
Summary: Dick Grayson life is perfect. After being adopted by Bruce Wayne and gaining two brothers he couldn't be happier. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Fading Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799584
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Fading Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Before you read this story make sure to read the first part Fading Into Happiness so you won't be confuse!

Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson's life started out as a tragedy. The death of his parents only brought him misery, or so he thought. That tragedy also brought a wave of blessings. He lost his family, but with the arrival of Bruce Wayne he was able to gain one as well.

As time went on he discovered Bruce's little…quirk. After his parents were murder he develops a soft spot for little children with a bad background. At first, he thought it was weird as to why Bruce decided to adopt him, but after a heart to heart, Dick discovered that Bruce saw himself in him.

A few years later he was surprised to see Bruce stroll in the manor with a bag of fast food from the place that Alfred surely does not approve of. What took the cake of this development, was the little boy he was carrying by the neck of his shirt. The kid was struggling and cursing out Bruce. Dick just stared in bewilderment as the child kept snarling vicious words at them.

“Um…Bruce?” Dick said approaching Bruce and taking the food out of his hands.

Bruce just gave him a small amused smile as he set the screaming boy down. The boy was just grumbling now and huffing as he pulled at the sleeves of his oversized jacket.

Dick honestly did not know how to react. The boy was obviously malnourished, he was small for his age. He could not understand how someone so young can look so defeated and resentful. The boy was pure skin and bones, the clothes he was wearing at were in pieces, not appropriate for Gotham's harsh weather.

He had many questions as to how Bruce found this kid and what made him think it was a good idea to bring him here. He saw as Bruce gave the kid a once-over and grabbed the bag of food back. He gave the kid a hamburger and some fries and the grumpy child started eating earnestly. A moment later, Bruce looked up and nodded at Dick to continue.

“Who's the kid?” Dick asked as he received a heavy glare from the same kid he was talking about. Dick was sure he heard him say something along the lines of ‘not a kid.’ He did grumble that with his mouth full of food, so it was hard for him to tell.

“I was about to head home from the charity event when I noticed my car's wheel was missing. I found him returning to the car to finish the job. He was able to grab three before I caught him.” Bruce said as his eyes shone with something that looked like proudness. Dick was extremely confused at this point.

“Not my fault you decided to park in Crime Alley, you old fart! Besides! I gave them back,” the kid snarled as he angrily took a bite out of his burger.

“Yes, you did. After I promised I would get you something to eat. I brought you here, so you can take a shower and Alfred's getting you some clothes,” Dick was still very out of place, he had an inkling as to where this was going, but he was still surprised.

“Details,” The kid said with a shrug.

“Dick, this is Jason. Jason, this is my son Dick,” Bruce said with his voice filled with pride as he put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Jason snorted as he heard his name. He shoved the rest of his fries into his mouth as Dick shrugged at him.

“Nice name, dick, anyway who the fuck is Alfred?” Dick let out a small gasp as he heard Jason curse, he was about to say something, but another voice rang through the room before he could.

“Alfred Pennyworth at your service Young Master.” Alfred appeared suddenly right beside Bruce as he gave Jason a small bow.

As he returned into his standing position he walked up to Jason. He approached the kid and took the garbage from his hands.

“As Master Bruce mentioned before I will get you some of Master Richard's old clothes and you will be able to change. A small warning Master Jason, there is no foul language allowed in this house. If you are to use such language again you will not like the consequences.” Alfred said promptly and walked away expecting Jason to follow him.

Jason was in awe as he followed Alfred. One could hear him mumbling about meeting the real boss. Dick turned back to Bruce. He had so many questions circling in his head. For a horrifying moment Dick wondered if Bruce was planning on replacing him with Jason. Bruce looked at him and gave him one of his reserved smiles. His worries were met with an uncomfortable silence. Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he kept staring down the hall where Jason and Alfred disappeared.

“Bruce…” Dick started and then stopped. He was honestly speechless. One moment they were fighting over Dick wanting to go to the Police Academy instead of college and now Bruce picked up a random kid.

Dick knew that Bruce loved him, he adopted him after all. But he couldn’t help the feeling insecure about Jason. Was Bruce planning on adopting Jason? Did he want to replace him with Jason? Or was it simply empty nest syndrome?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Bruce put his hands on his shoulders. Bruce looked at Dick and he gave him a reassuring smile. Dick tried to return Bruce's smile, but it looked more like a grimace.  
“Jason is a good kid, he is currently living on the streets,” Bruce started to explain. Dick waited as he gripped his fingers.

“He doesn’t have anyone, and I believe we can help him,” Bruce continued as he squeezed Dick shoulders.

“Are you saying…you want to adopt him?” Dick asked as his eyes widened. This was happening too quickly in Dick’s opinion. Bruce just met Jason and he already wanted to adopt him! Dick heart twinged, feeling hurt.

Bruce started guiding Dick to sit down, before he continued the topic. As Dick sat down, Bruce went and patted his knee.

“Not yet… I want to start by fostering to see how he fits in into our family,” Bruce said as he leaned forward, reached out and grabbed Dick's hand.

“But Son, I won’t be doing anything that you’re uncomfortable with. I do believe that Jason will be a great addition to the family, but not at the cost of our relationship. I know you’ll be a wonderful brother to Jason, only if that's something you want. No matter what we decide as a family, we will make sure Jason is taken care of,” Bruce finished as he squeezed his hand and leaned back, giving Dick space to think.

Dick sighed in relief as his shoulders slumped. Bruce always took his wants and needs into consideration. Something that he was thankful for. His worries disappeared as he looked at Bruce who gave him an encouraging smile, waiting patiently for his answer.

Jason looked like a cool kid, definitely a bit rough around the edges, but Dick thought he could help Jason loosen up and act like a kid. He returned Bruce's smile, a real one this time, and stood up.  
“Well, I have a brother to meet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a while but its finally here! The sequel! Thanks to my friend Winston for Betareading this for me, you are the best! Please let me know what y'all think! I appreciate and love every comment and kudos. You can find me at tumblr @kasyfairytaillover! Stay Safe and Healthy!


End file.
